


Une Histoire De Fantôme

by IleanaBadWolf



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IleanaBadWolf/pseuds/IleanaBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C'était les vacances d'été, en juillet, et la famille Anderson venaient d'emménager à Lima dans une grande maison qui était soit disant hanté. Mais comme aucun des Anderson ne croyaient aux fantômes, ils avaient décidés d'acheter la maison.

Blaine, aidé par son frère, Cooper, monta ses cartons dans sa chambre. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent chercher ses meubles qu'ils disposèrent au hasard dans la chambre. Puis Copper partit aider ses parents pendant que Blaine positionna ses meubles et rangeait ses affaires.

Après quelques minutes il fit une pause pour visiter un peu la maison. Il entra dans une pièce quand la porte se claqua toute seule derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna, puis il regarda la fenêtre qui était fermé, donc ce n'était pas à cause d'un courant d'air, alors il sortit rapidement. Il préféra ne rien dire à ses parents, de peur qu'ils le prennent pour un fou, et retourna dans sa chambre à ranger ses affaires.

A la fin de la journée, il eut presque fini et il lui restait que sept cartons qu'il finirait le lendemain. Fatigué de cette épuisante journée il alla se coucher très tôt, sans même avoir mangé.

Le jour suivant, Blaine se réveilla à six heures du matin à cause d'un bruit dans sa chambre. Il se leva de son lit et chercha d'où le bruit venait. Il remarqua que ça venait de son placard alors il l'ouvrit prudemment et vit qu'il n'y avait rien. Il était toujours devant son placard quand derrière lui, tout les livres posés sur une étagèrent tombèrent. Il se retourna d'un coup, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Un peu effrayé, il alla remettre les livres à leurs places et retourna se coucher.

C'était sa première nuit ici et déjà, il se passait des choses étranges. Blaine était le seul à avoir refusé d'habiter dans cette maison car lui, il croyait aux fantômes. Et il présentait que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'y être installé.

Quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla de nouveau. Il regarda son téléphone qui indiquait qu'il était dix heures et demie puis il se leva. Il prit des vêtements, une serviette et alla se doucher. Quand il eut fini, il s'habilla et alla aider ses parents qui déballaient des cartons.

Quelques semaines étaient passées, il n'était rien arrivé d'anormal et ils avaient enfin fini de déballer tout les cartons.

\- Blaine, je peux te parler ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la chambre ? Ca fait quelques soirs que j'y entends des bruits étranges.

\- Quel genre de bruit ?

\- Des objets qui tombent, la porte qui s'ouvre puis qui se referme, des bruits comme quelqu'un qui frappe dans les murs, et j'ai vu ta lumière s'allumer qui s'éteindre.

Blaine ne comprenait pas car il n'avait jamais rien remarqué alors que c'est lui qui dormait dans la chambre et cela l'étonnait que ça ne l'ait pas réveillé. Et tout ce qui ce passait dans sa chambre commençait vraiment à lui faire peur mais il préféra ne pas faire part de ses inquiétude pour le moment.

\- Ah désolé, c'est moi, je vais essayer de faire moins de bruit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, réveillé, la nuit, à cette heure là ?

\- J'ai des insomnies.

La nuit même, Blaine mit sa caméra dans un coin de sa chambre, où i tout pouvait être filmé car il voulait savoir ce qui ce passait pendant qu'il dormait. Il vérifia que sa caméra avait assez de batterie puis il la positionna à sa place et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine décida de regarder l'enregistrement plus tard et alla se doucher, s'habiller puis il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après avoir fini il monta dans sa chambre en hâte. Il prit sa caméra, la brancha à son ordinateur et regarda la vidéo. Comme il ne se passait rien, il mit en avance rapide. Vers les deux heures du matin il remarqua quelque chose alors il remit la vitesse normal.

La porte c'était ouverte tout seule puis elle c'était refermée. Ensuite après quelque minutes la caméra d'éteignit.

\- Cooper ! Cria Blaine, trop effrayé pour bouger.

\- Oui ? Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Je crois que la maison est vraiment hantée.

\- Attends, tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Regarde.

Blaine remit la vidéo à l'endroit où la porte c'était ouverte et quand elle s'arrêta il déclara :

\- Tu vois ? En plus, tout ces bruits que tu as entendus, je t'ai mentis, ce n'était pas moi, je dormais. Et aussi la première nuit passée ici, un bruit venant de mon placard m'avait réveillé et quand je sui allé voir, il n'y avait rien mais derrière moi, les livres posés sur l'étagère sont tous tombés.

\- Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose dans cette maison. Dit Cooper, comme pour lui-même.

\- On le dit aux parents ?

\- Non, pour le moment on ne leur dit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Tu continue de filmer et on verra ensuite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

Les jours passèrent et Blaine continuait de filmer, à chaque fois quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Tout d'abord, il se passait toujours la même chose, la porte s'ouvrait puis se refermait ensuite ça variait en fonction des soirées. Quelques fois la lumière s'allumait, puis s'éteignait, d'autre fois des objets bougeaient ou la fenêtre s'ouvrait et se refermait.

Mais ce qui a vraiment effrayé Blaine c'était quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose tira sa couverture ou quand la chaise de son bureau s'était tiré jusqu'à son lit pour rester un bon moment avant de revenir à sa place. Et à chaque fois la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et se refermait. Blaine en avait déduis que c'était pour que le fantôme, ou la chose qui hante la maison, entre et sorte de sa chambre.

Mais juste une nuit il ne se passa rien pendant que Blaine dormait. Il croyait que le fantôme avait arrêté de s'en prendre à lui alors, joyeux, pendant qu'il marchait, il percuta quelqu'un. Un garçon d'à peu près le même âge que Blaine, des cheveux châtains et parfaitement coiffés, des yeux de couleurs vert, bleu et gris et une peau incroyablement blanche et parfaite. Blaine tomba immédiatement sous le charme du garçon.

\- Excuses-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. S'excusa Blaine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix douce.

\- On ne se serait pas déjà vu ?

\- Euh… non, je ne pense pas.

\- Pourtant j'aurais juré t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je m'appelle Blaine.

\- -Moi c'est Kurt, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Il sourit d'un sourire que Blaine trouva angélique.

\- De même. Tu as quel âge ? Je sais je suis très curieux. Dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

\- J'ai dix huit ans, et toi ?

\- Dix sept.

Les questions s'enchainèrent, Kurt et Blaine faisaient de plus en plus connaissance pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le parc.

\- J'ai été content de t'avoir rencontré, Blaine, mais il faut que j'y aille. On pourrait se revoir ? J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sûr toi.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Okay, demain, dix sept heures, ici ?

\- Je serais là.

Ils se sourirent puis Kurt partit sous le regard fasciné de Blaine. « Ne regarde pas ses fesses. » Pensa-t-il en détournant le regard puis il partit dans la direction opposé. Il rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, il était content d'avoir rencontré une personne comme Kurt, si bien que Cooper le remarqua.

\- Tu as l'air content aujourd'hui.

\- Je le suis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Tout d'abord, j'ai enfin passé une nuit sans qu'il ne se passe rien et j'ai rencontré un garçon aujourd'hui.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Kurt, il est tellement parfait, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Et en plus on se revoit demain.

\- Fait quand même attention à toi, il n'est peut-être pas gay et je ne veux pas que tu ais le cœur brisé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur est parfaitement protégé. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

Le jour suivant, Blaine avait attendu avec impatience les dix-sept heures. Et quand elles furent arrivées, il était déjà là-bas, en train d'attendre Kurt. Avec quelques minutes de retard il arriva, vêtu d'une chemise qu'il avait ouvert de deux boutons, un foulard Gucci, des Dr Martens blanches et un jean noir tellement serré que Blaine se demandait comment il faisait pour marcher avec. Et il était si serré que ça moulait bien son entre-jambe, si bien que Blaine ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

\- Salut, Blaine. Dit Kurt en arrivant un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh, Kurt, salut.

Blaine reprit ses esprits et regarda Kurt, dans les yeux, qui avait bien remarqué comment Blaine l'avait regardé. Ce dernier rougit un peu.

\- J'aime beaucoup comment tu es habillé. Le complimenta Blaine.

\- Merci. Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit où il y a moins de monde ? Je n'aime pas vraiment la foule.

\- Bien sûr, viens je connais un endroit.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans un parc où presque plus personne ne venait.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Kurt.

\- Dans un parc où plus personne ne vient depuis presque sept ans.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu venais d'emménager ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Comment tu fais pour connaître cet endroit, alors ?

\- J'habitais à Westerville, c'est à, à peu près, deux heures en voiture. Je venais ici, quelques fois.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un des jeux et parlèrent pendant presque toute l'après-midi. Quand ils entendirent l'orage approcher et sentirent quelques gouttes de pluie tomber, ils décidèrent de partir. Les deux garçons allèrent chez Blaine en courant sous la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Arrivés là-bas, ils étaient complètement trempés. Ils montèrent à l'étage où ils croisèrent Cooper.

\- Cooper, voici Kurt, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé hier. Et Kurt voici Cooper, mon frère.

\- Enchanté. Dit Kurt en souriant.

\- Cooper lui rendit son sourire puis demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi mouillés ? D'où vous venez ?

\- D'un parc assez loin d'ici et il pleuvait très fort. D'ailleurs on va aller se sécher.

Les deux bruns allèrent dans la chambre de Blaine où ce dernier prit deux serviettes, dont une, qu'il donna à Kurt.

\- Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements ? Les tiens sont trempés. Demanda Blaine.

\- Je veux bien, si ça ne te déranges pas.

Blaine donna des vêtements à Kurt et en prit pour lui aussi.

\- Où est-ce que je peux me changer ? Demanda le châtain.

\- Comme on fait des travaux dans ma salle de bain, tu peux te changer soit ici, soit dans le salle de bain d'en bas.

\- Je pense que je vais rester ici.

\- Tu veux que je sorte ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

A peine il eut finis sa phrase, il enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse pâle, parfait et un peu musclé. Puis il enleva son pantalon.

\- Où est-ce que je peux poser mes vêtements ?

Blaine ne compris pas immédiatement la question tellement il était hypnotisé par le corps de Kurt.

\- Blaine ? Dit Kurt en agitant sa main devant lui.

\- Quoi ? Euh… Désolé… Tu peux les mettre là.

Il désigna un radiateur où Kurt y déposa ses vêtements.

\- Mince mon boxer est aussi trempé.

\- Tu veux que je te prête un caleçon ?

\- Tu prêtes tes sous-vêtements aux gens que tu viens à peine de rencontrer ?

\- Je te prête mes vêtements alors pourquoi pas mes sous-vêtements ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai, bon alors je veux bien.

Il lui tendit un avec des petits nœuds papillons imprimés dessus. En le voyant Kurt haussa les sourcils, sourit puis regarda Blaine.

\- C'est le plus basique que j'ai.

\- J'ai rien dis. Par contre à en croire tes vêtements, tes sous-vêtements et aussi ta chambre, tu adores les nœuds papillons.

Il sourit puis enleva son boxer, Blaine détourna le regarda immédiatement et commença à se changer aussi. Quand ils eurent finit Blaine demanda à Kurt s'il voulait commander de la nourriture chinoise et regarder un film, ce que le châtain accepta. Blaine commanda puis ils choisirent un film qu'ils commencèrent dès que ce qu'ils avaient commandé fut arrivé. Pendant tout le film Blaine ne le regardait pas vraiment et préféra admirer Kurt, furtivement. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi parfait, c'était juste inhumain. A la fin du film, Blaine se leva, alla ranger le dvd et regarda l'heure.

\- Tu habites loin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- A une trentaine de minutes en voiture. Mais je n'ai pas de voiture.

\- Il est tard, vaudrait mieux que tu dormes ici.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je dormirais par terre.

\- Il alla prendre dans son placard des couvertures qu'il mit par terre et prit en coussin en forme de nœud papillons.

\- Tu devrais prévenir tes parents que tu dors ici, non ?

\- Pas besoins, je vis seul.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, puis ils allèrent se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla en premier alors pour ne pas réveiller Blaine, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa Cooper.

\- Kurt tu es encore là ?

\- Oui, Blaine m'a gentiment proposé de rester dormir car j'habitais loin.

\- Kurt ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? Demanda Blaine, à moitié endormis, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Oui, à l'instant.

\- Tu viens ? Salut Coop'. Dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre, suivit de Kurt.

Les jours passèrent et Kurt et Blaine se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Blaine avait commencé à tomber amoureux de Kurt et avait voulut plus d'une fois l'embrassé mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire.

Blaine passait presque toute ses journées avec Kurt et bizarrement quand il n'était pas avec lui, il se passait des choses étranges dans sa chambre. Comme quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait prévenu Cooper mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien y faire. Il voulut en informer ses parents mais Cooper l'en empêcha car leur parents, ne croyant pas aux fantômes allaient juste les prendre pour des fous.

Ce que Blaine trouva étrange, c'est que rien ne ce passait quand Kurt était là, comme si c'était lui qui empêchait le fantôme de s'en prendre à Blaine, ou alors c'était juste une pure coïncidence.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant que sa première année au lycée McKinley ne débute et il se demandait si Kurt allait au même lycée que lui.

Comme souvent, il avait rendez-vous avec Kurt dans quelques minutes. Ce dernier venant chez Blaine arriva légèrement en retard.

\- Désolé pour mon retard, s'excusa Kurt, j'ai eu un petit problème sur la route.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Entre.

Kurt s'exécuta puis ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre de Blaine. Ils s'assirent sur le lit du brun, aucun des deux ne parlait jusqu'à ce que Blaine brise le silence.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ? Si tu veux j'ai… Ils de coupa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le regard intense avec lequel Kurt le regardait.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une longue minute puis Blaine s'approcha lentement de Kurt, voulant l'embrasser. Ses lèvres frôlaient presque celles de Kurt quand se dernier se leva d'un coup, faisant peur à Blaine.

\- Je ne peux pas ! S'exclama Kurt.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Blaine en se levant aussi.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas !

\- Expliques moi au moins, parce que là je ne comprends pas !

Kurt qui s'était tourné vers la fenêtre se retourna ver Blaine qui le regardait, de l'incompréhension dans son regard.

\- Parce que je suis mort.

Blaine resta bloqué à cette annonce, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça et il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas vivant, je ne suis qu'un fantôme qui peut se matérialiser. Je suis mort il y a sept ans, le fantôme qui hante cette maison… c'est moi.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Blaine toujours sans comprendre. Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Blaine secoua légèrement la tête ne pouvant rien dire.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas et je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux de toi.

\- Attends, tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

Il ne répondit rien et commença à partir.

\- Kurt, attends ! Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Non, pas de moi, commença Kurt en s'arrêtant, mais d'une apparence, de l'ancien moi. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai l'air d'en avoir dix-huit. Je n'ai pas changé et je ne changerais jamais.

\- Kurt, ce n'est pas vrai car je ne tombe jamais amoureux d'une apparence mais d'une personne.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt puis s'arrêta quand il fut à un mètre de lui.

\- Si… Mais pas de toi… Mais de te perdre.

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de Blaine en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Tu ne me perdras pas… Je te le promets.

Blaine serra Kurt dans ses bras pour l'avoir le plus proche possible de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

Les deux garçons avaient passés le reste de la journée ensemble. Et pour la première fois ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, à dormir dans le même lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Blaine se réveilla, il était d'abord heureux puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croyait qu'il allait voir Kurt à côté de lui mais il n'était pas là. Blaine se leva en l'appelant et en sortant de sa chambre. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir quand Cooper sortit de sa chambre.

\- Blaine ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je cherche Kurt. On a dormi ensemble et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là.

\- Tu as dormis avec Kurt ? Dans le même lit ?

\- Oui, j'ai enfin eu le courage de lui avouer mon amour…

\- Il voulut lui dire la vérité à propos de Kurt mais s'abstint.

\- Enfin bref, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

\- Non, je ne savais même pas qu'il était là.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'il est partit…

Cooper remarquant soudain l'expression triste sur le visage de Blaine, son frère commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il va revenir, j'en suis sûr que…

\- Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que je sais sûr lui. Il ne reviendra pas, je le sens…

\- Attends au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée avent de dire ça.

\- Okay… J'espère que tu as raison…

Blaine avait désespérément attendu le retour de Kurt toute la journée mais il n'était jamais revenu. Vers minuit il avait abandonné et partit se coucher en pleurant. Il aimait vraiment Kurt et le perdre était le pire des choses qui pouvait exister. Et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était, pourquoi ?

Le jour suivant, Blaine se réveilla avec les yeux rouges il détestait s'endormir en pleurant. Il se leva et partit dans le salon vide qui ne le resta pas bien longtemps car Cooper arriva quelques minutes après Blaine. Il se rendit compte rapidement que son frère avait pleuré.

\- Blaine est-ce que ça va ?

\- Il n'est pas revenu, je te l'avais dis.

\- Mais Blaine, ça ne fait qu'une journée qu'il n'est pas là, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tu as essayé de le joindre ?

\- Oui et il ne répond pas, à aucun de mes appels, ni à mes messages. Alors soit il m'ignore soit il est partit.

Cooper le prit dans ses bras alors que Blaine recommença à pleurer légèrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il à une bonne raison. Murmura Cooper.

Les jours passèrent et Kurt n'était jamais revenu. Blaine ne pouvant garder le secret plus longtemps, avait apprit à Cooper la vérité sur Kurt. Quand il lui eu annoncé, Cooper avait été surpris et ne l'avait pas cru. Puis il trouva que tout s'expliquait et même si c'était difficile à croire, il y cru quand même, car il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait à propos de ça. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment ça se faisait que tout le monde pouvait voir et toucher Kurt, comme une personne normal. Mais Blaine lui avait expliqué car il pouvait se matérialiser.

Cooper s'inquiétait pour son frère, Blaine passait ses journées dans sa chambre et il ne le voyait que rarement sortir.

Comme c'était le premier jour de cours, Blaine alla au lycée, sans grande joie. Il passa toute sa journée à penser à Kurt, il lui manquait terriblement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le retrouver. Pouvoir le tenir dans se bras et pouvoir l'embrasser pour la première fois.

A la fin de la journée, Blaine rentra chez lui, arrivé là bas, il monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit quand il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Il y alla et, sa main ne l'avait même pas encore touché quand elle se ferma en se claquant.

Blaine sursauta et resta un instant silencieux avant de demander :

\- Kurt ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

\- Kurt, c'est bien toi ?

Le cœur de Blaine battait à cent à l'heure, déjà parce qu'il avait eu peur quand la porte c'était refermé toute seule, mais aussi car il pensait que ça pouvait être Kurt. Même s'il y avait peu de chance.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, alors il se retourna et il vit Kurt. Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement et voir Kurt de nouveau le rendit heureux, mais quand il vit l'expression de Kurt, sa joie disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu étais parti ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, j'avais besoins de réfléchir…

\- Mais, tu es parti parce que tu avais besoins de réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ?

\- A nous deux…

\- Nous deux ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kurt ne répondit pas ce qui fit paniquer Blaine qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je me demande si on peut être ensemble…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

\- Parce que je suis mort et toi tu es vivant.

\- Et alors ?

\- Blaine, je suis désolé, je t'aime, mais… nous deux, ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Dans les films ça marche, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas pour nous aussi ?

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas dans un film, Blaine, on est dans la vie réelle !

\- Mais…

\- Stop ! Arrêtes de discuter pour rien ça ne sert à rien ! Toi et moi, c'est finis !

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Blaine ? Ca va ?

Son cœur se calma aussitôt qu'il vit Kurt à côté de lui.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar horrible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix douce.

\- Aucune importance, tu es là, c'est le principal.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était son premier baiser et il était tout simplement parfait. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu avant de l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Kurt avaient un gout délicieux et elles étaient très douces. Après quelques secondes il sentit la langue de Kurt sur ses lèvres alors il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour que leur deux langues puissent faire connaissance l'une avec l'autre.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage tellement c'était bon, de plus Kurt savait magnifiquement bien embrasser. Son cœur battait rapidement, il sentait une boule dans son ventre et pour compléter le tout une chaleur intense monta en lui.

Il ne savait pas combien cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils s'embrassaient mais ce n'était pas grave car il aurait voulut rester à embrasser Kurt pour toujours.

Les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit de Blaine en se regardant, le bouclé caressant les cheveux de Kurt.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda soudain Blaine.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ton histoire ? Je veux dire, comment tu es… mort et tout ça ?

Voyant que Kurt hésitait, Blaine enchaîna.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais.

\- Si, c'est bon, je vais te raconter… J'avais dix huit ans, c'était quelques semaines après mon anniversaire. Je suis allé à mon bal de promo avec des amis, tout c'était bien passé mais… quand je suis sortis, j'attendais mon père qui devait venir me chercher, un groupe de garçons était venu me voir et … comme ils ne supportaient le fait que je sois gay, ils m'ont… frappés… jusqu'à la mort. Puis ils se sont enfuient, me laissant seul. La police n'a jamais su que c'était eux qui m'avait fais ça, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont toujours libre…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kurt quand il se rappela de cet horrible souvenir mais il les chassa immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé… Dit Blaine ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Blaine demanda :

\- Et cette maison ?

\- Quoi, cette maison ?

\- Pourquoi tu étais ici quand ma famille et moi on était arrivés ?

\- Car cette maison, c'était la mienne. C'est ici que j'habitais avant de mourir, j'étais toujours resté ici et quand mon père avait déménagé, j'avais décidé de faire tout mon possible pour faire partir tous ceux qui tenterait d'habiter ici. C'est pour ça que je t'avais fais tout ça, mon but, c'était de te faire partir en te faisant peur. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais tomber amoureux de toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es matérialisé ? Pour me rencontrer ?

\- En partie oui. D'ailleurs j'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on s'était rencontré, tu m'avais demandé si on ne s'était pas déjà vu quelque part.

\- Oui et tu m'avais dit non.

\- En fait c'était un peu faux car, un soir, je t'avais vu faire des recherches sur la maison après mes tentatives de te faire peur, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, je me souviens ! J'avais vu des photos de toi !

\- Je ne pouvais évidement pas te le dire, sinon tu aurais trouvé ça bizarre et j'ai eu de la chance que tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

\- Oui, tu as eu de la chance que j'ais une mémoire de petit poisson.

Blaine sourit avant de s'approcher de Kurt pour emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Dit Blaine.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

Les jours passèrent et les deux garçons restaient presque tout le temps ensemble. Mais plus le temps passaient et plus Blaine avait l'impression que Kurt devenait distant, un peu trop distant. C'est pourquoi un jour, il décida de lui faire remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Blaine.

\- De quoi ? Dit Kurt ne comprenant pas pourquoi Blaine lui posait cette question.

\- Je vois que tu es distant en ce moment et je veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas distant…

\- Kurt, tu me parles à peine, tu évites le plus possible de m'embrasser alors ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas distant. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dit le moi.

\- Kurt resta muet, réfléchissant à comment lui dire ce qu'il y avait.

\- Kurt… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insista Blaine.

\- J'ai été distant parce que… Je réfléchissais à quelque chose…

\- A quoi ?

\- Si on peut vraiment être ensemble ou pas ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

\- On fait partit de deux mondes différents… Tu es vivant, pas moi.

Blaine avait l'impression d'être encore dans son rêve mais cette fois c'était réel et bizarrement sont rêve était presque identique à ce qui ce passait maintenant.

\- Et alors, on s'aime, c'est le principal…

Kurt baissa le regard.

\- Du moins, moi je t'aime. Enchaîna Blaine.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine.

\- Tu ne dois pas m'aimer assez si tu me fais ça.

\- Arrêtes Blaine, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! je ne peux pas sortir de cette maison de peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse ! Je n'ai plus de famille, plus personne mis à part toi ! Et en plus tes parents ne me connaissent même pas ! Comment tu crois que je vis ça, hein ? Je t'aime Blaine, tu es la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus.

\- Alors ne me quitte pas !

\- Je suis désolé…

Kurt sortit de la chambre suivit de Blaine.

\- Donne-moi juste une raison qui explique pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble !

Kurt s'arrêta puis se retourna.

\- Je n'en ai pas…

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Arrêtes d'insister. Refais ta vie sans moi… et sois heureux.

Kurt descendit les escaliers et Blaine le suivit jusqu'à dehors en lui criant :

\- Mais je ne veux pas refaire ma vie sans toi, Kurt, tu es ma vie ! Kurt !

C'était trop tard il était partit. Blaine se laissa tomber par terre, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Quand Cooper rentra et vit son frère par terre, devant la porte de la maison, il n'hésita pas un seconde et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Cooper en entrant dans la chambre de Blaine.

\- L'amour de ma vie m'a quitté alors, non, ça ne va pas.

Cooper s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Blaine.

\- Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse rester ?

\- D'après lui, il n'y en avait pas et de toute façon, il est partit, c'est trop tard.

\- Non justement, ce n'est pas trop tard. Dit Cooper après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il n'est pas partit, il est toujours là, je l'ai vu.

\- Comment tu as pu le voir ? Demanda Blaine en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- La caméra. Tu l'avais laissé dans ta chambre et je l'ai rallumé, au cas où. Et je l'ai vu, il était là. Il te regardait puis il s'est allongé à tes côtés et il est partit un peu plus tard. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est là en ce moment.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul ? Demanda Blaine en réfléchissant.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Descends. S'il te plait.

\- Okay… Répondit Cooper un peu hésitant.

Puis il sortit de la chambre refermant la porte derrière lui. Blaine réfléchit quelques secondes puis se leva.

\- Kurt, si tu es là, j'ai besoins de te dire quelque chose, alors s'il-te-plait, réapparait.

Il attendit mais il ne se passa rien.

\- Kurt, s'il-te-plait… Je sais que tu es là ! Kurt, j'ai vraiment besoins de te dire quelque chose et il faut que je puisse te voir.

Comme il ne se passait toujours rien il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda une voix derrière Blaine. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement.

\- Kurt… Il avait raison tu étais là.

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas réussis à partir. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je voulais te dire que j'ai trouvé un moyen.

\- Un moyen pour quoi ?

\- Pour qu'on soit ensemble.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Blaine ne répondit pas et s'approcha de son bureau, il ouvrit un des tiroirs, prit quelque chose mais ne le sortit pas.

\- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que j'aurais dut faire quand tu m'as dis que tu étais un fantôme.

En disant ça il sortit un canif qu'il ouvrit et mit la lame devant sa gorge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

La panique de Kurt augmenta quand il vit ce que Blaine s'apprêtait à faire et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était de l'en empêcher.

\- Blaine, donnes moi ça. Dit Kurt essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir ! SI je veux mourir, je le ferais peu importe ce que tu en penses !

\- Même si je te dis que je t'aime ?!

\- C'est justement pour ça que je veux mourir ! Pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble pour l'éternité ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le comprendre ?!

\- Je le comprend, Blaine, mais je veux aussi que tu vives ta vie ! Mourir n'a rien de bien, tu sais ? Personne ne te vois, tu ne peux pas parler à ta famille et à tes amis, tu es seul ! Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis Kurt continua. Fias ce que tu veux mais n'oublie pas qu'après tu le pourras plus revenir en arrière, que si tu te suicide et qu'ensuite tu le regrettes, ce sera trop tard. En tout cas peu importe ton choix, je serais là pour toi car je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. Dit Kurt en espérant que Blaine change d'avis mais même s'il voyait dans son regard un peu de doute il savait que Blaine était bien décidé à mourir et ne changerait jamais d'avis.

Il le vit rapprocher au maximum le canif de son cou et hésita quelques instants avant de se trancher la gorge. Kurt le regarda, tomber à terre et lâcher le canif, les larmes aux yeux. Blaine avait fait son choix et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre une voix derrière lui.

\- Kurt ?

L'interpellé se retourna immédiatement.

\- Blaine ? Répondit Kurt avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ca fais bizarre. Dit Blaine regardant son corps sans vie par terre.

\- Je sais j'ai vécu ça moi aussi. Pas de regret ?

\- Absolument aucun. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec toi pour toujours sans que rien ne nous en empêche.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de demander. Et ta famille ?

\- On verra ça plus tard répondit Blaine avant de prendre Kurt dans ses bras et l'embrasser de nouveau.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine vient d'emménager avec sa famille dans leur nouvelle maison où il se passe des choses étranges...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre est une fin alternative du chapitre précédant. La partie qui change commence à la phrase "Dit Kurt en espérant que Blaine change d'avis..."

La panique de Kurt augmenta quand il vit ce que Blaine s'apprêtait à faire et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était de l'en empêcher.

\- Blaine, donnes moi ça. Dit Kurt essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir ! SI je veux mourir, je le ferais peu importe ce que tu en penses !

\- Même si je te dis que je t'aime ?!

\- C'est justement pour ça que je veux mourir ! Pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble pour l'éternité ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le comprendre ?!

\- Je le comprends, Blaine, mais je veux aussi que tu vives ta vie ! Mourir n'a rien de bien, tu sais ? Personne ne te voit, tu ne peux pas parler à ta famille et à tes amis, tu es seul ! Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis Kurt continua. Fais ce que tu veux mais n'oublie pas qu'après tu le pourras plus revenir en arrière, que si tu te suicide et qu'ensuite tu le regrettes, ce sera trop tard. En tout cas peu importe ton choix, je serais là pour toi car je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. Dit Kurt en espérant que Blaine change d'avis et il voyait le doute dans ses yeux.

\- Tu seras vraiment toujours là pour moi ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr. Dit Kurt doucement Je regrette de t'avoir quitté, je croyais pouvoir rester sans toi, mais… apparemment je ne peux pas…

Blaine hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher le canif qui tomba bruyamment par terre. Kurt vit des larmes couler le long des joues de Blaine alors il le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Blaine, je ne te quitterais jamais. Dit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.


End file.
